


Dignity

by Mothwing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Silhouette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothwing/pseuds/Mothwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <sub>Human or feline, Minerva showed a confidence with her naked shape Severus found astounding. </sub>
  <sub>Having shared a bed for months he still did not relish the undignified fumbling with his garments during the transition of naked Severus to dressed Professor Snape. Halfway into his trousers he decided that he would dispense with the problem by using magic in future and thus prevent becoming a figure of ridicule in his colleague's eyes. </sub>
  <sub>Minerva, feet away, decided not to let him know what the light revealed of his shape, and how much she enjoyed seeing it in deference to her lover's sensibilities.</sub>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dignity

**Author's Note:**

> Credits: [cloaks](http://cloaks.deviantart.com/) "[Vintage Textures](http://cloaks.deviantart.com/art/Vintage-III-Texture-Pack-108145579?q=boost%3Apopular%20vintage%20texture&qo=11)", *[redheadstock](http://redheadstock.deviantart.com/)'s "[Light Brushes](http://redheadstock.deviantart.com/art/Light-Beams-Rays-Brushes-72493128)"


End file.
